A light apparatus has always been an important item for human life. With the advancement of electronic technology, people always hope the light apparatus may be cheaper, more efficient or more powerful. In addition, the designs for the different environments, the ease of installation, and how to avoid the wet environment damaging the light apparatus, etc., above all are the important factors may be considered for a new light apparatus design.
For example, almost every family has a similar need of installing a light apparatus on a ceiling. Even there may be several light apparatuses embedded in the ceiling in a house. Due to the large number and need differences for use, any small innovation may bring great improvement to the whole light apparatus. For example, if you increase the convenience of installation, adjust the elasticity for different installation parameters, block moisture, or reduce the cost of assembly, all are very valuable innovative works.
Therefore, how to innovate based on the seemingly matured technology, itself is a valuable challenge.